


welcome back

by Cronomon



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, one of the most dramatic melancholic lamest things i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronomon/pseuds/Cronomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takane is the first one to see Haruka after he returns from the daze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome back

Takane looks at him, the boy who looks so much like Haruka - is Haruka -  _her_ Haruka - and she dares a smile.

"It took you long enough," she mutters as a greeting, and she searches those brown eyes for some hint of laughter, of happiness and warmth and the love that had always been there when he looked at her before.

All she sees now is blankness and an empty stare.

Her throat closes. Her chest is tight all of a sudden, her heart is beating too quickly, and she remembers the emotionless pink eyes that held no recollection or affection when they fixed upon her that first time they met in their new bodies. But that hadn't been Haruka.  _This_  is Haruka. And Haruka has to remember. He  _has_  to.

What would be the point if he didn't?

She calls his name, her voice trembling, and he tilts his head questioningly, and that's when she knows that he doesn't, he's forgotten, he's no different from Konoha at this point and it had been stupid -  _so stupid_ \- for her to get her hopes up, to race to be the first one there, to try to greet him and talk to him like nothing had changed when everything's changed because Haruka is gone now, really gone, forever, and she _still_ never got to tell him and-

Something wet falls down her cheek.

A moment later, Haruka is there, gently kissing her tears away, holding her close, and he looks at her and he smiles.

"Takane." He says her name slowly, the first word he says upon his return, and she can't decide whether to yell at him or hug him so she does some messy combination of both and muffles her shouts in his chest. He pulls her against him and says her name again. His voice is tender, and she can hear his apology, his regret, his relief, but when he rests his chin on her head, all he whispers is, "Sorry I'm late. I'm home."

She clutches his shirt tightly (even after the daze it still smells like him) and amidst her crying she manages her response. 

"Haruka... Welcome back."

Neither of them say anything after that. 

For now, for the both of them, in this moment, it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by afanfictionaday on tumblr. It's so much more dramatic than I intended it to be though.


End file.
